My Name is Abel Mystic
by Neige Crimson
Summary: I hate him. I hate everything about him. From his stupid, blond hair to his arrogant and snotty attitude. He thinks he's the best just because he's one of the leaders of the Volturi. I don't take any orders from anyone except Master Aro- even from Master Marcus and (ugh) Master Caius himself.
1. Introductory

Mon nom est Abel Mystic… My name is Abel Mystic. I am one of the guards of the Volturi… I have lived for eons, and therefore have more experience than most. I am Master Aro's most prized, not yet to mention dominant protector.

Je suis à peu près environ trois mille ans- meaning that I am roughly about three thousand years old. I believe that I have said to be the one with the most unique powers: teleportation and draining life force.

Teleportation means that I can disappear and suddenly appear out of nowhere from an entirely different place. As for draining life force, I could simply take one's energy and make them die; depending on how much energy I take. This works on every living being, from humans to animals, werewolves, and vampires; including plants. Taking life force only restores mine; or possibly my coven members if I decide to share it with them.

I believe that I am more of the attacker-type when I go into battle. I am very impatient and occasionally, I have anger issues. The only one who could deal with me is Master Aro, Jane, and Alec. I absolutely despise Master Caius… He thinks just because he's the coven leader that he can abuse his power and do whatever he wants. He's violent and has bloodlust… Cependant, je ne suis pas en état de dire que parce que j'ai le même problème: soif de sang. En fait, je suis l'un des vampires les plus sadiques dans les Volturi. In fact, I love the spilling of blood and the screams of others in agony. It sounds… Perfect to my ears.


	2. Chapter 1

"No! Don't kill me!" A blond girl shrieked.

"You call yourself a vampire, and yet you can't even deal with another one of your kind! You're pathetic, Sarah! I don't even know why I ever considered you as my mate!" The brunette male snapped, preparing himself to attack me.

"Sorry, honey. It's not going to work that way," I smirked, draining the guy's life force mercilessly.

His eyes flashed a multitude colors- starting from a hungry, lustful black all the way to a dull, pure white. Gleefully, I ripped his head apart from his body; a triumphant smirk on my face as I threw it into the fire along with the body. The female screamed horridly with pain- just the sound that I wanted to hear. But eventually, I got fed up with the screeching. I hissed menacingly at her, telling the blonde to shut the hell up. Almost immediately, the sounds turned into soft little whimpers that I couldn't bear to hear.

"So… Tell me who your creator is… Or else your future will be the same as your mate's," I threatened, indicating at the fire.

"I… I don't know!" She cried, backing away from me until her back hit the wall that was full or claw marks.

"Then what DO you know?" I inquired, baring my fangs at her.

"I can't… I can't tell you!" The stupid blonde exclaimed.

"You asked for this," I snarled.

With that, I began emptying the life force from her- being careful as to not drain too much. After all, Master Aro promised me that if I brought this idiotic newborn back to him- alive, of course- he would promote me to the ranks of Master Marcus and Master Caius. Naturally, I wanted to become a higher class and more prominent vampire. I wanted to be able to take on Master Caius and hold my own fights against him. Suddenly, I felt a sharp gust of air and Alec was standing by my side.

"Maître Aro a été en attente de votre retour, Abel. You've been longer than you usually do, so Master Caius sent me to fetch you," Alec explained.

"Shut up. Je ne veux pas entendre raison de _lui_. I get sent on a mission to a place I have damn information about. How the hell am I supposed to finish in five seconds?" I hissed. "Besides, this newborn bitch had a fucking annoying mate. I had to finish him off."

"Impressionnant," was his comment.

I rolled my eyes and picked up the corpse, teleporting to the Volturi Residence by myself- chuckling at how pissed Alec will be when he has to travel half the globe to just get back. I quickly zipped inside and located Master Aro; finding him engaged in a deep conversation with Master Caius in the library. I bowed politely, placing the barely alive corpse at the bottom of my feet. At once, the talking ceased and Master Aro looked at the body, smiling. Master Caius, on the other hand, stared at the corpse, perhaps he was perplexed as to why I had brought back something to terribly pathetic and preposterous.

"Merveilleux, Abel," Master Aro praised. "Caius, I will speak with you later."

Master Caius left, leaving me and Master Aro.

"I am very impressed. You never fail to exceed my expectations. Like I have promised you before, I will promote you to the ranks of Caius and Marcus. The ritual will be held tomorrow at dusk. Préparez-vous à l'avance."

"Certes, Maître Aro."

I left the library with a clean sweep of my cloak and appeared in my resting quarters- though I did not exactly need one. I felt a pair of hands on my waist, and I instantly twirled around; only to encounter Master Caius. I stared emotionlessly at him.

"Master Caius, please refrain from having any form of mutual contact with me," I requested coldly.

"Why not? I am your Master and the one who has changed you. I have every right to roam you. Besides, you're only a guard," Master Caius reminded.

"Have you no dignity? You already have Athenodora," I snarled, angrily batting his hands away from my hips- but failed.

"Athenodora…" He purred, his slender fingers crawling up the sides of my body. "… Is different."

"My apologies, Master Caius. But it wouldn't be very proper for such a high-class and well-known vampire to cheat on his mate, is it now?" I snapped. "A notorious, and not to mention handsome vampire like you has a very gorgeous wife… So I suggest that you stay with her and keep HER entertained; not yourself or me. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous."

Master Caius only smirked, but lifted his hands from my waist.

"Is that so? You don't have time to play with me? I'll be sure to prove you wrong," He chuckled, then added before he left," We will have eternity… After all, we are vampires, are we not? Adieu, Abel ... Pour l'instant."

I growled in irritation. Who does he think he is? Stupid vampire… But then I remembered I had to prepare myself for the ceremony taking place during tomorrow at dusk. Clearly I still remember the steps and procedures. I took off my cloak and left in the closet. I decided to look for Jane and ask her to accompany me to a shopping trip to Volterra. I searched her room and found her.

"Jane, si vous n'êtes pas occupé, ça vous dérange venir avec moi sur un voyage de shopping à Volterra?" I questioned.

"Bien sûr, je ne me dérange pas. Tout pour mon cher ami," Jane replied.

We raced all the way to Volterra and headed into the Shopping Centre. We went to the stores that held the formal gowns and dresses for the party that celebration that would occur later after the ritual.

"Jane, which one should I choose?" I questioned, holding up a dress in two colors; blue and silver.

"Try blue. It'll look better with your skin tone," She answered, taking away the silver one. "Naturally, you're so pale.

We chuckled at that inside joke. I put on the sapphire dress and tried it on. It was perfect.

"Fantastique," Jane complimented. "It perfectly wraps around your body. I'm sure Master Caius will love it."

"Ugh. Master Caius," I grumbled. "Is there nothing else for you to talk about? Why is it always that stupid vampire?"

"I heard that he has an interest in you," Jane laughed as I went to change back into my normal clothes.

"Master Caius? As if," I snorted.

"I mean it," She insisted as I looked for a suitable pair of heels.

"Sure. He's already got Athenodora," I reminded smoothly.

"So you're saying that if he didn't have a wife, you'd give him a try?"

"I didn't exactly say that either now, did I?"

"No, but—"

"No buts, please."

"You're no fun…"

I ignored the last comment and continued to look in the piles of shambolic heels. I finally found a pair of gold heels that matched perfectly with the dress. I looked over the items I prepared to purchase. A sapphire rich taffeta strapless dress with large stylized rosette on hip, bubble skirt with pick-ups, fully lined; a pair of Yves Saint Laurent Golden Leather Tribute Heels; a Vintage diamond necklace; an Elise Dray White And Black Diamonds Paved White Gold Dragon Cuff, and a Blue Nile Princess-Cut Diamond Stud Earrings in 18k White Gold.

"Why are you buying so much? It's not like you don't have other things…"

"I don't see why not," I easily retorted as I went to the cashier to pay. "You're wasting all the coven's money—" "Correction: I'm wasting all of Master Caius's money." "You slick little…" I rolled my eyes simply and paid up before taking my departure. Jane hurriedly rushed along- like a lapdog. Heh, I'll need one when my status has been raised…


End file.
